


Father Figure

by benjaminfinns (nctitty)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Other, mama marie, papa stein, stein is a worry-wart, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctitty/pseuds/benjaminfinns
Summary: "I will be your father figurePut your tiny hand in mine"Marie and Stein’s adorable daughter has been born. Everything was going well for the now family of three until they arrived home. Stein had no clue how to raise a child. But he was going to try his damnedest to make sure his daughter is the best she could be.





	Father Figure

The night his daughter was born is one Franken Stein will never forget. Despite it being 3AM in a hospital with his lovely Marie screaming his ear off (and the other unfortunate ears in the facility) about the unbearable pain of labor, Stein cannot recall ever being happier. He even shed tears and displayed a smile when he got to hold his tiny child in his arms for the first time. 

And now the family is back home in Patchwork Lab, now mostly babyproofed.

“Welcome home, Tilly!” Marie giggled as she showed Matilda Percy Stein around the new family home. 

Stein watched in pleased silence. Until he realized...he has no clue how to take care of a child. A wave of panic washed over him, but thank Death Marie wasn’t around to watch him panic. 

Sure, Stein had read parenting books alongside Marie over the course of nine months, but what did they even say? He barely comprehended anything they were saying. And that’s shocking. Stein was a smart man, he knew that. Everyone knew that. But this is the only area he was absolutely braindead in. 

“Say ‘hi’ to Papa!” Marie returned from the tour, Matilda in her arms. “Does Papa want to hold her?” 

Stein gave a silent nod, smiling through his anxiety. “Come to Papa, little Matilda.” 

He held the tiny girl close to his chest, observing her tiny features. She had Marie’s nose, Stein’s eyes, but her hair was hard to tell. Stein could see her tiny little soul floating about, sleeping peacefully just like Matilda. Stein felt true peace. Standing in his home with his baby girl and the love of his life watching the father and daughter. But the peace was soon broken by Marie. 

She startled Stein with a peck on his cheek and to Matilda’s forehead, “I’m going to take a shower. It’s been too long. Will you be okay alone with Tilly?” 

Stein was not going to be okay, but he smiled and told her the two of them would stay out of trouble. As Marie skipped upstairs for a well-deserved shower, Stein sat down on the couch, still holding Matilda tight. 

Stein continued observing Matilda’s small soul, radiating warmth and contentedness. The soul was a pale yellow, like her mother’s only mixed with paleness from Stein. Matilda slept peacefully in Stein’s arms, but Stein could not find peace in this moment. 

His mind was racing, faster than normal. He thought of a million scenarios this child could get into. Stein’s mind filled with panic as he thought of hearing his baby cry in pain, cry for a feeding, cry for a new diaper. It was nerve-wracking. 

Stein needed a cigarette at this moment. But he couldn’t smoke with a baby. That’s a big no-no in the parenting world, he presumed. Instead, to ease his stress, he turned the TV on to some mind-numbing show to drown out the sounds of his thoughts. Drown out the sound of Marie humming in the shower, the sound of Matilda’s light snore. 

Nothing seemed to help ease his mind. Stein moved to a more reclined position on his couch, resting Matilda on his chest. He flipped absentmindedly through the channels, stopping on a children’s show. Maybe this could help ease his mind. He adjusted his position again, sitting upright with Matilda cradled in his arms to pay more attention to the show. 

And yet again, the anxiety settled back in. He left out a soft, frustrated groan still staring at the brightly colored characters on screen. Franken Stein was not cut out to be a father at all. He never knew anything about children. He could barely be a teacher most days, or even a good...partner to Marie. Their relationship still hadn’t been “official” despite their child. But that didn’t matter right now. What mattered is that Stein cannot be a father. It’s just illogical. He had little space in his heart for Marie  _ and _ Matilda. He barely knew any emotions besides his own. He’s just an utter mess. 

But then, a small noise came from Matilda. It sounded like a babble. Stein looked down at his daughter. His eyes met with hers, they were exactly like his. A soft green, but warmer than Stein’s. Matilda appeared to smile at her father. 

“What am I worrying about?” Stein muttered so only Matilda could hear. “You’re a miracle. My miracle. Mama and papa’s little angel.” 

Matilda stretched a bit, making small noises as she did. Stein couldn’t help but smile warmly down at her. 

“We’re going to be just fine, little Tilly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is kinda short but i really appreciate you for reading! this is my first work in a lonnnnng time, and there is surely more to come! x


End file.
